Chisai Kimochi
by Tomohisa Mamoru
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Un pequeño sentimiento es el que crece en él… frágil, suave, gratificante, cálido… e imposible de ser correspondido. ¿Será posible enamorarte de una persona que no puede existir en el mismo mundo que tú?
1. El niño durmiente

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la serie/manga **Naruto** son propiedad de **Kishimoto Masami**, ninguno de ellos me pertenece a mí, por lo cual, he de agradar que solo los pido prestados para la elaboración de este fic loco que se me ocurrió uvu. Fin(?).

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Yaoi (Amo el genero y no puedo evitarlo ;_;). Shota (Es temporal y solo besos plz).

* * *

**- CHISAI KIMOCHI -**

By Yu-chan

_**Capítulo 01: **El niño durmiente del jardín en jarrones._

Inevitablemente, la iluminación entró a la habitación cuando la enfermera corrió las gruesas cortinas blancas, y ese resplandor matutino cegó a unos ojos oscuros poco acostumbrados a la despiadada luz del sol. Como si fuese un vampiro, el paciente se cubrió con el antebrazo y dio media vuelta en la cama como le fue posible, dándole la espalda a la luminiscencia repentina que venía arrastrándolo de un cómodo sueño. Su pie y brazo enyesados apenas y le daban oportunidad de escapar de los rayos, pero con esfuerzo pudo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué hace eso tan de repente? —Preguntó el muchacho, notándose tranquilo pero en el interior estaba molesto por aquella acción sin previo aviso. Era cruel levantar a alguien de un cómodo sueño, incluso había olvidado en lo que estaba ocupada su mente cuando sus parpados fueron atacados por la luz.

—Aquí siempre está oscuro, no te hace mal un poco de luz, Itachi-kun. —Explicó la chica que se dedicaba a cuidarlo, mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de ternura maternal.

Difícil entender el corazón femenino de una enfermera, y para ser sinceros, el joven no estaba interesado en comprender lo inentendible. Él suspiró suavemente de modo resignado, nada podía hacer frente a eso, ella tenía el mando, al menos mientras permaneciera en ese hospital. Itachi era un joven que tenía como característica visible la tolerancia y la tranquilidad, era un muchacho muy correcto, pero ahora ya estaba fastidiado de su encierro ahí que necesitaba salir con prontitud o terminaría en la desesperación. Lastimosamente, aún le faltaba recuperación y algunos días más de sentencia.

Con pensamientos así miró a un lado suyo, encontrando una cama con las sábanas revueltas. Recordó que cierta presencia debía estar en ese lugar, pero entre la tela y el colchón no había nada por más que se esmerara en buscar. Miró a todos lados buscando a un pequeño niño de ojos y cabello azabache, justo como los propios. Paredes de un blanco pálido, un mueble con un florero transparente adornado por una rosa amarilla, había dos controles al lado del objeto, al frente una televisión, dos puertas, una que daba a un pequeño baño y otra que mostraba la salida, sin contar la cama a un lado suyo, no había nada más, era una triste habitación vacía, y en toda ella no se encontraba a quien sus ojos buscaban con esmero.

—Sakura-san… —Enunció el muchacho y la mujer le dedicó su atención mientras acomodaba un racimo de flores en otro florero transparente para adornar la desolada ventana. —¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

—¿Te refieres a tu adorable hermanito? —Preguntó ella y sin esperar una respuesta miró hacia la puerta de salida. —Hace unos minutos lo vi en el jardín.

¿En el jardín? ¿En el jardín mientras Itachi sufría un encierro por culpa de un pie enyesado? Negó con la cabeza, no por una envidia inexistente, él era el hermano mayor, y si Sasuke no estaba cerca no podía cuidarle. Pese a que el menor era un niño muy consiente y considerado, seguía siendo un infante curioso, no podía dejarlo solo divagar por ahí como alma en pena. —Él no puede andar vagando por todos lados. —Dijo y trató de incorporarse en la cama, acercando las muletas que yacían a un lado.

—¡Itachi-kun! —Una voz firme y unas manos le obligaron a detenerse, recostando de nuevo al muchacho sobre la cama, enseguida la pelirosada alejó las muletas antes de que el otro tuviera de nuevo la idea de pararse. —Recuerda que tu pie izquierdo y tu mano derecha aún siguen enyesados, necesitas reposo o de lo contrario tendrás que quedarte más tiempo internado.

—Pero Sasuke…

—Sasu-chan estará bien, sus heridas no fueron graves y para un niño estar en un hospital resulta aburrido, déjalo que respiré aire puro, no te preocupes por él, es adorable, los adultos lo aman. —Explicó la chica interrumpiendo lo que el muchacho estuviera por decir. Para ella no cabía duda de que Itachi era un hermano muy sobreprotector, según su punto de vista; los Uchihas eran perfectos.

Entretanto, Itachi quedó extrañado con ese denominativo cariñoso; —¿Sasu-chan?, —repitió, cómo si no le hubiera quedado claro.

—Sí, Sasu-chan. —Sonrió la mujer, con corazoncitos imaginarios que levitaban por su cabeza.

El joven suspiró, completamente derrotado. —Espero que no se meta en problemas. —Dijo para sí mismo, mirando hacia la ventana. El viento acariciaba los pétalos de las flores del nuevo jarrón y una mariposa revoloteaba al rededor. Itachi sólo pudo imaginar a Sasuke corriendo de un lado para otro en el jardín.

-:-

Por otra parte y caminando entre pasillos interminables de aquel mismo hospital, un pequeño azabache de no más de siete años miraba las distintas puertas que componían ese túnel -_para él_- extenso. Números tras números, y entre más andaba, más tenía la impresión de que estaba perdido, pues no reconocía ninguna de aquellas puertas. Casi parecía que si abría una de ellas se encontraría en la entrada de un mundo diferente, quizás algunos con monstruos y fantasmas, otros con hadas y cosas mágicas, su corazón latía emocionado por lo que su imaginación aportaba, después de todo aún era un niño por muy Uchiha que fuera. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, ahuyentando todo lo ilusorio y volviendo al presente, a su problema; ¿Dónde se encontraba su habitación? Recordaba haber dado unas cuantas vueltas en corredores anteriores, y paseado por algunas salas de espera.

No había remedio, su último recurso inteligente era preguntarle a alguna enfermera, porque después de todo, su familia siempre había sido conocida, de tal manera que todos sabían la ubicación exacta de la habitación que les habían asignado cuando su hermano y él ingresaron al hospital. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, eso daba miedo, ser observado por miles de ojos que sabían que estaban ahí. Por un momento Sasuke tembló y se detuvo, sus ojos parpadearon curiosos cuando encontraron una puerta entreabierta. La imagen de un mundo mágico atacó su cabeza, pero la descartó después, _"no era propio de un Uchiha vivir en las fantasías"_, recordó las palabras duras de su padre.

Por curiosidad y porque quizás cabía la posibilidad de que una enfermera se encontrara ahí adentro, él decidió echar un vistazo. Asomó la cabeza sin entrar por completo en la habitación, sus ojos negros se posaron por milésimas de segundos a todo lo que podía apreciar, unas grandes ventanas abiertas con cortinas blancas, largas y corridas que dejaban paso a la luz, había un montón de jarrones con flores de distintos colores y tipos: rosas, amapolas, margaritas, y otras que no conocía el nombre, y en medio, en la única cama que moraba en el lugar, justo ahí, acostado y cobijado por sabanas blancas, un niño de alborotado cabello rubio y de piel canela parecía descansar.

Un niño como él, por fin alguien que no era doctor, ni enfermera, mucho menos una persona de la tercera edad, era un ser de aproximadamente su misma edad. Eso era perfecto, había encontrado la compañía ideal en aquel lugar aburrido y no es que despreciara a su hermano, él lo admiraba mucho, pero había veces que sólo un niño podía entenderse con otro niño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el pequeño azabache se introdujo por completo en el sitio adornado con miles de flores, acercándose al pequeño durmiente, lo miró y sonrió. Memorizó cada detalle que componía al rubio, las marcas en sus mejillas, lo alborotado de su cabello dorado, lo suave de su piel canela. Por supuesto, también imaginó sus ojos, unos ojos que podrían ser probablemente azules o verdes. Y por fin decidió sentarse en la silla que descansaba a un lado de la cama, quiso esperar a que despertara aquel niñito, quería hablar con alguien que no le contara cosas prácticamente aburridas, pero a pesar de haber esperado por horas, aquel niño que tenía cierta apariencia de un zorrito no despertó ni dio señales de ello.

"_Quizás esta muy cansado",_ pensó el azabache de forma inocente y sin nada más que hacer, decidió retirarse de ahí, dedicando una última mirada a esa cama, sonrió, convencido de que regresaría mañana.

-:-

Más tarde Sasuke regresó a su habitación con la ayuda de una enfermera. Y ahí, solos, los dos Uchihas. Itachi tuvo que hacer resaltar la importancia de saber comportarse en un lugar como ese, porque no estaban de vacaciones y debían respetar a las personas enfermas que sólo querían descansar, cabía destacar que se había preocupado por la desaparición de su hermano menor toda la tarde, pero sólo fue eso, un sermón y un indicación de que no lo volviera a hacer.

La noche había llegado y pareciera que en aquella habitación las horas eran congeladas por una especie de magia, pues todo transcurría con una lentitud sorprendente y tediosa. Esperar hasta mañana era un martirio para un niño, estar en aquel lugar no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, más si recordaba el motivo de su estancia ahí. Se incorporó en su cama y miró a un lado, apreciando el cuerpo yaciente de su hermano que descansaba sin inquietud alguna, el pequeño dejó salir un suspiro y se colocó las sandalias, caminó a hurtadillas hasta llegar a la puerta y salió. Había comprendido que no debía molestar a las personas enfermas, y eso no lo haría, sólo caminaría un poco, esperaría a que le atacara el sueño y regresaría en seguida para prepararse a dormir.

Afuera, los pasillos jamás habían sido tan silenciosos como esa vez, de día estaban tan iluminados que lastimaban su vista, de noche eran todo lo contrario, parecía una escena de terror, con pasadizos oscuros, grises, el olor a medicina sólo incrementaba aquel latido acelerado de su corazón, comenzaba a tener nauseas y sentía que podía oír su respiración. Apenas sus ojos lograban divisar lo que había en frente, y hasta el fondo un hoyo oscuro que amenazaba con tragar todo lo que tocaba. Su imaginación hacían mover sombras inexistentes que deambulaban a su alrededor, dispuestas a susurrarle cosas que Sasuke no quería escuchar. El menor sintió escalofríos y tragó saliva, sin saber que lo motivaba se dedicó a merodear un poco mientras el sueño le llegaba y Morfeo decidiera por fin acurrucarlo en sus brazos, pero el miedo no hacía otra cosa que despertarlo más. Caminó en silencio y llegó hasta la habitación de aquel niño rubio, el único infante que había visto hasta ahora y que esperaba con ansias hablar con él, ya había memorizado el camino que de ninguna manera se le olvidaría de nuevo. Miró la puerta e instintivamente tocó suavemente.

—Tonto… —Se dijo así mismo, reprendiendo su torpeza. —No hay manera de que este despierto a estas horas. —Sasuke dio la vuelta, volviendo a ver el mismo pasillo oscuro, se propuso retirada cuando se armó de valor, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un sonido extraño de alguien caminar, los pasos certeros de una persona arrastrando los pies dentro de la habitación. Él volteó y volvió a colocar su mirar sobre la puerta, se acercó un poco, con el corazón latiendo tan rápido como el de un hámster. —¿Estará… despierto ya? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, colocando una mano sobre la manija y lentamente abrió la puerta. —¿Estás despierto? —Preguntó con voz baja, pero siendo audible.

No había obtenido respuesta, pero sus pies se habían movido tan rápido que su cuerpo ya se encontraba dentro, y ahí todo estaba tan ordenado y tranquilo como cuando lo vio ésta mañana, la diferencia era la oscuridad y las ventanas que se encontraban cerradas, junto con las cortinas cubriéndolas, pero ahí seguía el jardín de flores en jarrones por todo el lugar. Todo quieto, todo en silencio. Caminó un poco para colocarse a un lado de la cama y mirar que el niño seguía dormido. Nada, ningún cambio, era como si el rubiecito nunca se hubiera movido desde que lo vio por primera vez. Pero ¿Cómo?, estaba seguro de haber escuchado a alguien caminar ahí dentro. Miró a todos lados para buscar algo o a alguien que provocara tal ruido, pero no encontró más que un collar con una piedra azul muy brillante sobre el suelo. Sasuke no tardó en arrodillarse y tomarla entre sus manos, examinándola cuidadosamente.

—¿Quién… eres?

Escuchó una voz que por poco le hizo pegar un grito, dio un brinquito y el pequeño se levantó enseguida con las manos sobre la boca, acallando el grito que de ella quería salir, sujetando aun el collar con fuerza. El azabache miró al dueño de aquella voz, al principio imaginó que sería el rubiecito durmiente, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron erróneos al vislumbrar una silueta delgada y oscura que reposaba sentada en el marco de la ventana. A pesar de que su imaginación le trajo a su mente varios monstruos horrorosos, Sasuke no reprimió su nata curiosidad.

—¿Quién… quién eres? —Preguntó el Uchina con actitud valiente pero con el corazón saltándole.

Por segundos hubo solo silencio y el azabache solo dedicaba su mirar a aquella sombra que no podía llegar a distinguir bien debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

—¿Por qué..? —Preguntó la voz, una voz calmada que por sí sola ya daba escalofríos —¿Por qué preguntas lo mismo que quiero saber?

Aquella persona se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al pequeño con pasos acompasados. Por su parte el niño retrocedía por cada paso que el otro daba hasta que quedó con la espalda pegada en la pared, obligándolo a quedarse quieto. La silueta salió de las sombras y la poca luz de la luna le descubrió la cara, mostrando el rostro de un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla, cómo si fueran los bigotes de algún animal. Los ojos negros del niño se abrieron de sobremanera, sorprendido por el parecido que ese muchacho tenía con el pequeño que permanecía durmiendo.

—¿Qui-quién… eres tú? —Cuestionó el niño por segunda vez, sin dejar su asombro y estupor de lado.

El extraño desconocido se acercó hasta quedar tan cerca del menor, arrodillándose frente a él para quedar a su misma altura, él le miraba curioso, esos cabellos brea y alborotados, la piel tan blanquecina como el papel. Sólo bastó alzar la mano para colocarla sobre la mejilla ajena. Sasuke podía sentir una brisa helada sobre su piel que le hizo sentir escalofríos, y de alguna manera, pese a todo, el miedo se le fue.

—Eres… ese niño. —Dijo el rubio y entrecerró los ojos, acercando su rostro al ajeno.

Sasuke sintió su corazón saltar aún más, pero esta vez no era miedo, era otra cosa que lo obligaba a tener un latido acelerado. —¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó insistente, tercera vez que lo hacía y no obtenía respuesta a pesar de que comenzaba a desearla tanto.

—Yo… soy… —Pronunció el otro, dejando un gran suspenso en las palabras. El azabache esperó, pero el rubio sin atender a ello eliminó la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y los del menor. Era un besó, eso era un besó, Sasuke sabía que la unión de unos labios con otros o en algo se llamaba beso. El pequeño abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, sintiendo una caricia fresca y algo suave sobre sus labios. El rubio se separó un instante, y las pupilas oscuras de un curioso niño miraban las azules de un chico extraño y misterioso. —Yo soy… aquel con quien querías hablar. —Y las palabras, para Sasuke, fueron algo que jamás olvidaría.

**-:-**

_**Capítulo 01: **El niño durmiente del jardín en jarrones._

* * *

- **NOTAS** -

Hola, yo sin nada nuevo que decir y con una historia extraña y viejita uvu, espero terminarla, claro, si gustan de ella. || Bien, aquí muestro a un pequeño Sasuke curioso e inocente, que de cierta manera es frenado por un padre estricto y obligado a ser realista. Yo creo firmemente que si éste chico hubiera crecido con el amor de sus padres sería un joven normal que no tuviera la necesidad de pedir venganza por su gente, así que al menos en el tiempo que este cómo niño tendrá la actitud de todo pequeño normal, según mi entendimiento uvu. || Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, las atenderé con gusto. Gracias por leer, que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche. Hasta otra~


	2. El milagro que salvó a mi hermano

**- CHISAI KIMOCHI -**

_**Capítulo 02:** El milagro que salvó a mi hermano._

—¿Quién eres tú? —La pregunta principal que adornaba la cabeza del menor, porque de ninguna manera podía conformarse con el silencio, y aquel misterio que iba incrementando conforme el mutismo se prolongaba.

—Yo soy aquel con quien querías hablar. —Respondió el rubio en un susurró que terminó en los labios del niño. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo los labios suaves de aquel que lo acompañaba en esa noche, como un soplo fresco del viento. Su pequeño cuerpo se sintió cansado y con sueño, sus pies y piernas temblaban, parecía que en cualquier momento le iban a fallar, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, empezó a ver borroso y las imágenes se duplicaban. Algo era extraño, mientras los labios ajenos seguían sobre los suyos parecía que su conciencia se perdía en lo más recóndito de su ser, como si cayera al fondo de un abismo, cada vez más oscuro, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más lejos de la realidad y de lo que estaba pasando.

—Si sigues así ese niño morirá. —Enunció una voz ajena, con palabras frías y vacías de cualquier sentimiento o expresión. Para Sasuke fue lejano, convirtiendo eso en un susurro que apenas y podía entender.

El rubio abrió por fin sus ojos azules, mirando a los entrecerrados del pequeño. De un minuto a otro se separó del menor, quien inconsciente se dejó caer, y el chico le sujetó entre sus brazos, levantándose de ahí y cargándolo en modo nupcial. —Es este niño. —Dijo con una voz muy suave.

—Es un Uchiha. —Añadió la segunda voz que pertenecía a una persona sentado en el marco de la ventana, una silueta oscura acompañada de sombras que ocultaban su rostro.

-:-

Cuando despertó fue gracias a los rayos solares que entraron a la habitación, eso ya le parecía un dejavú. El blanco del lugar sólo aumentaba la luminosidad. Un día de éstos Itachi quedaría ciego de todo eso. Ya estaba siendo costumbre despertar de la misma forma por la enfermera, voltear y no ver a Sasuke en su cama, intentar levantarse para ir por él y por último ser sermoneado por Sakura-san, pero cuando el joven volteó a ver la cama vecina, listo para su rutina diaria y monótona, se encontró con que su hermanito seguía acostado, respirando tranquilamente abrazado de su almohada, teniendo la cabeza apoyada también en la misma. Al parecer la observación de ayer había servido y Sasuke había entendido que no debía desaparecer de la nada.

—Sasuke, Sasuke. —Llamó el muchacho, pero el niño estaba sumido en un sueño profundo que no parecía escuchar voces ajenas. En sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa, y su hermano se preguntó que sueño agradable estaría teniendo. Admiraba aquella capacidad de seguir durmiendo a pesar de que la habitación se encontraba bien iluminada.

—Déjalo descansar un poco más, Itachi-kun. —Dijo la enfermera, acercándose al menor y acariciando sus cabellos. —Se ve tan tierno durmiendo. —Expresó, mirando al pequeño con ternura, y ésta vez el Uchiha mayor le dio la razón, su hermanito parecía un angelito de esa forma. Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y dedicó una última mirada al muchacho antes de salir. —Si necesitas algo, llámame.

—Sí, gracias. —Respondió el chico y la joven le sonrió, abandonado la habitación para cumplir un día más de trabajo.

Cuando de nuevo el lugar se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, Itachi estiró la mano derecha y se acercó un libro que Deidara le había traído el día anterior, según para matar el tiempo. Al menos gracias a él podía pasar entretenido unas cuantas horas, porque Itachi era rápido en leer libros. Siempre él, todo un prodigio. Resultaba extraño verlo en un hospital, pero sin duda, no hubiera deseado un final distinto. Con los ojos puestos sobre el título del tomo, el chico recordó el accidente y miró de soslayo a su hermano menor. Había sido un milagro que Sasuke hubiera terminado con solo rasguños y heridas de primer grado que no eran graves. Por supuesto que Itachi lo agradecía, pero era imposible dejarlo pasar como una cosa simple.

Estuvo en su mente la misma escena, recuerdos frescos que incluso podía describirlos con total exactitud. Su padre, él y Sasuke viajando en el auto en camino a la casa de campo que estaban por conocer, y que Fugaku había comprado en regalo de aniversario para su mujer, necesitaba ojos críticos y que mejor que la opinión de sus hijos, más de la de Itachi pues Sasuke seguía siendo un niño. Había una aglomeración tediosa de vehículos, y los Uchiha se detuvieron cerca de una curva, haciendo fila, al parecer había un conflicto en medio, por lo que Fubaku (siendo jefe de policía de Konoha) salió del auto para verificar y quizás resolver el asunto, Itachi lo siguió después de 14 minutos, ya eran bastantes estando atascados en ese punto de la carretera, por lo que le dijo a un pequeño Sasuke que no saliera del automóvil y que esperara paciente; él esperó.

Lejos, desde la línea de conflicto, los ojos del muchacho lo habían visto con claridad, el momento en que una camioneta de la vía contraria chocó y obligó a dos automóviles retroceder, él último se precipitó al barranco, dando vueltas, destrozándose cuando impactó con el enorme árbol que estaba casi al fondo, Sasuke hubiera sido aplastado y no habría manera de que alguien sobreviviera a eso, y sin embargo, Sasuke vivió.

Itachi recordaba perfectamente haber corrido con desesperación barranco abajo, tropezando con algunas raíces duras y salidas que tiraron de su brazo izquierdo en un resbalón, en ese instante no había hecho caso al dolor y había llegado al automóvil tan rápido como pudo, gritando el nombre de su hermano, que para sorpresa no se encontraba dentro, de haber saltado en el movimiento hubiera obtenido iguales o peores lesiones, pero lo había encontrado a un lado, recostado e inconsciente sobre la hierva mullida, con pequeños rasguños insignificantes.

El joven suspiró, apoyándose en las almohadas, mirando al techo, entrecerrando los ojos y dejando el libro sobre su regazo. No, no había manera de que pensara que eso había sido suerte o un milagro, era un joven racional, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora no encontraba explicación lógica para todo eso. Preguntar a Sasuke sobre lo sucedido sólo traía una respuesta; _"No lo recuerdo"_.

—¡No te vayas!

Un grito que interrumpió sus pensamientos de golpe, el azabache abrió los ojos, incorporándose de nuevo sobre el colchón. Sasuke tenía la mano estirada, se había levantado precipitadamente que las sabanas habían caído al suelo. Al parecer el sueño que había tenido terminó mal.

—¿Sasuke? —Llamó el muchacho y los ojos abiertos del menor lo miraron, el rostro del niño tenía una expresión consternada. Pero Sasuke parpadeó, mirando a todos lados, asomándose debajo de su cama.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Preguntó, cómo si fuera extraño despertar en esa habitación.

—¿..? Es nuestra habitación. —Afirmó Itachi, mirando a su pequeño hermano bajar de la cama y caminar por todos lados en busca de algo.

—Eso lo sé, niisan. —Dijo Sasuke como si no estuviera satisfecho de la respuesta, y viendo algo brillar sobre su cama saltó a ella, cogiendo un collar con una piedra azul y brillante, la misma que había encontrado en la habitación del niño durmiente. —¡Sabía que no era un sueño! —Y sin muchas explicaciones salió de la habitación descalzo, corriendo a toda prisa, olvidando sus sandalias y dejando a su hermano extrañado.

—¡Sasuke! —Se escuchó y la puerta se cerró. El Uchiha mayor suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. —Ese niño… —Musitó.

-:-

Esquivando pacientes y enfermeras el menor de los Uchiha había llegado a la habitación 099, se paró frente a la puerta, respirando aceleradamente por haber corrido de esa manera, llevó su mano a la perilla y la giró lentamente, un rechinido se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría poco a poco, el niño se asomó y la luz le caló en los ojos que tuvo que cubrirlos mientras se acostumbraba. El bonito jardín de flores seguía intacto, y el niño durmiente se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Sasuke entró a la habitación, mirando a todas partes, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

—¿Hola? —Habló, esperando que alguien le respondiera, mientras apretaba en su puño el pendiente azul. —Soy yo otra vez… olvide… olvide entregarte… —Suspiró. No estaba, no había nadie ahí más que el otro niño. El azabache se acercó, tocando el borde de la cama y observando al pequeño de cabello dorado, alzó la mano y picó la frente ajena, acariciando hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz, observó las mejillas con esas tres marquitas tan curiosas, ladeó la cabeza y la yema de sus dedos tocaron los labios del opuesto. Sasuke había recordado el beso de ayer; un beso era… una muestra de afecto. ¿No?

En el cuento de la bella durmiente, ella despertaba con el beso de un príncipe, y si tal vez él… Los ojos oscuros del niño quedaron fijos en la boca del otro. ¡Tonterías! Eso era un cuento infantil, su padre le había dicho que cosas así no pasaban en la vida real, sin embargo, no perdía nada con intentarlo. ¿Verdad? El Uchiha se subió un poco a la cama, apoyando una mano al lado de la cabeza del rubio y se quedo apreciando el rostro ajeno, sintiendo la respiración que le hacía cosquillas en la cara, entonces procedió a acercarse, los cabellos dorados chocaron con su frente y cuando estuvo por pegar sus labios con los otros, se abrió la puerta, asustándolo, obligándolo a incorporándose de golpe, y siendo objeto de la gravedad su peso lo obligó a caerse de la cama, quedando en el suelo.

—Ita ta ta… —Se quejó, con un ojo cerrado y con las manos estiradas a los lados. Todo su mundo había sido movido, como si fuera un grillo en una botella que fue agitada fuertemente.

—¡¿Sasu-chan?! —La enfermera se acercó enseguida, ayudando a levantar al menor. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, revisando su cabeza. —¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes dolor? —Cuestionó preocupada.

Ella era la enfermera dedicada al cuidado de su hermano, aquella mujer de cabello rosado y corto, de ojos verde aguamarina y de actitud amable, demasiado amable para con ellos, quizás así era siempre. —Sakura-san… estoy bien. —Dijo el chiquillo mientras se dejaba revisar. Ella si que le había pegado el susto de su vida.

—Menos mal. —La chica suspiró aliviada. —No debes estar aquí, este lugar no es para jugar. —Y con la mano, la pelirrosa peinó los cabellos rebeldes del menor y le jaló suavemente la mejilla, de igual manera que lo hacía la abuela de la familia Uchiha. El menor recordaba que a cada visita de ella terminaba con las mejillas rojas de tanto jaloneo.

El niño se alejó un poco, regresando a la cama donde se encontraba el rubio. —Estaba esperando a que despertara. —Dijo parte de su verdad, mientras observaba con atención el rostro de quien descansaba plácidamente. —¿Por qué duerme tanto? ¿Por qué no despierta? —Cuestionó, levantando la mano y acariciando las hebras doradas.

—Porque no puede. —Respondió Sakura, con total paciencia, comprendiendo la curiosidad de un menor. Ella se acercó a la cama donde el otro pequeño se encontraba recostado y comenzó a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke quedaron atados a esas palabras: _"Por qué no puede."_ Un eco con esa frase retumbo en las paredes de su mente. ¿No podía despertar? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que significaba eso? ¿En realidad era como la bella durmiente? Sasuke observó como la enfermera acomodaba la almohada, las sabanas, todo lo que respectaba al rubio que al parecer había sido atacado por una maldición.

—¿Por qué no puede despertar? —Cuestionó el pequeño Uchiha, sin reprimir su curiosidad.

La pelirosada seguía en sus labores y sin mirarlo le respondió: —Éste pequeño sufrió un accidente hace dos meses. —Dijo y con su mano quitó los flequillos rubios que colgaban en la frente del niño. —Inevitablemente entró en coma y así ha estado. —Los ojos verdes de la chica miraban al rubio con lástima, porque era una gran pena que un pequeño como él terminara de esa forma. No había vivido lo suficiente y sin embargo un destino cruel le arrebató la oportunidad de disfrutar una niñez divertida.

—¿En coma? —El azabache se consternó más, eso sonaba horrible, peor que una maldición.

—Sí. —Un instante y Sakura pensó que no era correcto hablar de eso con un niño, pero continuó. —Quiere decir que no se sabe cuando despertará. —Explicó con más claridad, terminando la rutina diaria. De soslayo miró al pequeño observa al rubio con insistencia, y como no escuchó más preguntas por parte del menor, ella le tocó el hombro. —Vamos, salgamos de aquí. —Dijo, sonriente. —Pescarás un resfriado si sigues descalzo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, mientras asentía. Pensó que era cruel no poder despertar, y con aquella idea salió de esa habitación y regresó donde su hermano, quien nuevamente le dio un sermón sobre la imprudencia de ir corriendo por los pasillos de un hospital. Pero Sasuke estaba sumido en otros pensamientos, su mente estaba con ese niño, y con la persona misteriosa que encontró en esa habitación la noche anterior.

-:-

Era algo extraño, pero últimamente Sasuke se encontraba constantemente cansado, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba durmiendo acurrucado en su cama, abrazando la almohada. Sakura decía que era normal, pues era un niño, pero Itachi conocía a su hermano menor, y estaba acostumbrado a sus movimientos constantes. Los ojos del muchacho lo custodiaban de vez en cuando mientras seguía su lectura, además, había algo que lo tenía intranquilo, una sombra que no abandonaba su ventana.

Las horas pasaron y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, pronto la enfermera vendría a cerrar las ventanas. —Sí sigues ahí pretendiendo no ser descubierto, éstas perdiendo el tiempo, tu presencia es muy pesada. —Dijo el muchacho, sin quitar de vista la lectura de su libro.

—¿Puedes verme? —Cuestionó el ser sobre la ventana. Las cortinas se movían a causa del viento, y sólo dejaban ver una silueta oscura detrás.

—No tan fácilmente, mis ojos no están acostumbrados a esto, pero no necesito verte para saber que estás ahí. —Siguió Itachi, con un tono de voz tranquilo y correcto.

—Sólo un Uchiha podría. —Musitó la voz y dejó el silencio.

—Fuiste tú. ¿No es así? —Cuestionó el pelinegro después de poco, sin negar ni afirmar lo último escuchado. —Fuiste el milagro que salvó a mi hermano. —Y a pesar de haber indagado, no hubo respuesta audible, fue el silencio que le afirmó las dudas del joven sobre la cama. —Déjalo, aléjate de él, tu presencia sólo logrará que Sasuke quede en coma al paso que va. —Firme, el Uchiha mayor cerró el libro y miró hacia la ventana, donde las cortinas seguían ondeándose por un viento que parecía salir de la nada. —No perteneces a este mundo, no tienes necesidad de interactuar con los seres humanos.

—Lo sé. —Se escuchó en un enunciado que tenía cierta voz desilusionada, pero afirmando eso, no podía existir verdad más correcta.

—¿Niisan? ¿Con quién hablas? —El menor había despertado, tallándose los ojos y mirando hacia la ventana. Parecía haber mucho viento, porque las cortinas se ondeaban con frenesí.

La sombra se alejó de la ventana, acercándose un poco más, pero no parecía ser percibido por el menor de los Uchiha. Itachi observó al niño bostezar y volvió a abrir su libro. —Con nadie. Recuerda esto, Sasuke, si no lo vez, no existe.

—¿Eh? —El niño ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender del todo. —Hum… sí. —Asintió de todas formas, y la ventana se cerró de pronto. Itachi miró de soslayo y suspiró, volviendo a la lectura.

Porque en este mundo, lo único que importaba era lo que se podía ver, oler, tocar y escuchar; sólo la realidad. Sí algo carecía de esas cuatro características no era más que un engaño de la mente. Aquí, y para un Uchiha, no había lugar a las fantasías.

«•»

_**Capítulo 02:** El milagro que salvó a mi hermano._

* * *

- **NOTAS** -

Yo espero no sea tedioso de leer G_G, acepto sugerencias de como llevar una narración fluida uvu.


End file.
